


(uᴥu)

by thisisgermy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Graphic Description, Lazy story, POV Second Person, Strangulation, The Joy of Creation: Reborn, Unspecified Character, attic, entirely practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgermy/pseuds/thisisgermy
Summary: oh no.





	(uᴥu)

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit it halloween  
> this is the first "proper" thing ive written in a while. also joc:rb by nikson is still good.  
> im not sure if this pov is all correct since im not used to writing like this but whatever it's practice right  
> i think i started this on the 19th of october? i cant remember (apparently i uploaded this to drafts on the 10th which is worse)

you dont remember how you found yourself there, in that dusty old attic. one minuet you were walking down the road, the next, you were just _there_. as soon as you cracked your eyes open, a vicious headache attacked you, and you choked on an inhale of dust. you felt your foot knock against something metallic and hard, the object dully rolling across the wood, and you reached out to it in a blind panic. a sense of relief washed over you as you felt the familiar grip of a flashlight, and you drew it close, more than ready to switch it on so you could get a sense of what the fuck was happening. 

 

but the area didnt feel right. it all felt morbidly wrong. you didnt feel alone. and thats when you heard the distant _taps_ over your head booms. it was getting closer. and amidst the fog of kicked up dust and whatever else hung in the air, you saw a silhouette of _something_ looming over you, closer to you than youd like. your eyes hadnt fully adjusted to their new setting, but even then, you kept the light off, and your movements easy. somehow, you knew youd die if you so much as clicked the button. it all felt weirdly familiar to you, and you couldnt place why.

 

you climbed to your feet as slowly as you could manage, everything woozy and tilted, but you kept your gaze locked on the thing, and you realised how _big_ it was. even with its slight hunch, it still encompassed you by a few feet, and that just didnt sit right with you at _all_. it at least allowed you time for your eyes to completely adjust to the soft blue darkness, and you could see its hung open jaw, its sharp hook, its broken and sliced up body that was somehow still in tact enough for it to stand. the only bit of movement you spotted was from the way its jaw twitched as it stared dead at you. youre not sure if your headache had eased off or worsened, but you are certain of the cold sweat and a bubbling stress that was running down your back. 

 

there was a stalemate, where neither of you made a move. it got to the point where you were certain that it was a mannequin or something; maybe your adrenaline kicked imagination playing tricks on you. finally, you took a step back, the room a spin, and the thing tracked you instantly. another step, another advance. it became apparent that whatever it was was still "alive" and responsive. as its hollow eyes flashed a pin prick white and it suddenly sprinted into an animated nightmare of speed with its hook raised high, it became even more apparent that it was  _dangerous_. 

 

an instinct, one you dont recognize, screamed to light it up. you take it, aiming the light at its eyes. it flinched back with a howl, covering its eyes and taking a shaky step back. the same instinct tells you to turn it off and return to the darkness, and again, you follow it, ducking the flashlight down and keeping your senses on the endoskeleton. your head was a swim of panic.

 

as you had lowered the light, it had recovered. as you move away, it followed in quick steps. it looked almost taunting, with its hook held out and its jaw snapped shut into a snake like grin, its footsteps controlled to light _ticks_ against the wood as it traced you. every time it made a lurch of white, you gave it a quick flash, and it backed off with a screech. its sudden, heavy turned footsteps terrified you to no end.

 

you did a search of your new home. with the darkness and the dust, most hallways and rooms looked and felt the same, but at least with the lamps you were able to see the skeleton a bit more clearly.

 

time had broken it down, but it still had the important essentials attached. a dull, shredded mesh of its cotton covering had rotted down from its face and legs, eaten by dust and decay, while everything that was supposed to hide underneath was put on display. wires that coiled around metal frames hung down like guts, long since lost their spark, an ear missing, and its teeth were rowed and dull. the hook was rusted, and curved off into a sharp end, far too sharp for it to be plastic, and you didnt want to find a date with that anytime soon. from what you could guess, it was maybe a fox or wolf type of plaything, and it had been out of commission for a long while. yet, even with its defects, it acted as if it was factory brand new, with sharp turns and calculated movements. it was eerie. it only made your forgotten headache spark up.

 

the attic provided one window. no doors nor hatches were hidden anywhere, and youd lost track of how many circles youd done. plenty of wooden bars that stretched to the low hung roof, and a lot of clutter to boot. it was a wonder youd not tripped up. you didnt even realise that it was raining, until you came across the window, where it rumbled more clearly. streaks ran across and down the pane. you considered smashing it to escape to the outside, but you didnt know how far up the attic was, and the outside looked cold and wet. for all the attic was, it was at least warm and dry. even if there was a monster inside.

 

you felt like you were going crazy. youd been in every room, ran down every hallway, seen all the books and trash and lamps and boxes that lined the walls and floor. nowhere was new, and everywhere was old. youd scared the skeleton off many times, but it was relentless, unforgiving, unstoppable; a machine. you knew youd make a mistake one of the times it charged at you. maybe the batteries in the flashlight would wear out and sputter. maybe dehydration and hunger would claim you first. the game of cat and mouse would inevitably end, but you had no idea which ending youd be treated to. 

 

maybe someone would save you.

 

maybe there was a hidden hatch or door somewhere that youd missed.

 

how much dust had you breathed in? that sort of thing was dangerous, right?

 

another screech as it backed off, another circle around the place. you felt your mind swing into an even more uncomfortable buzz.

 

how long had you been here? how long had it rained? where was the sun? did time even pass here? what silly questions.

 

you ended up at the window again, the storm sounding harsher than before, and it came to a stop right in front of you. you looked left and right, saw you couldnt squeeze past it to another area, and you sure as hell didnt want to touch it. it had the audacity to just, _stand_ there, _staring_ , as it stayed as still as a statue, with its stupid jaw and its stupid eyes and its stupid hook

 

the light from outside cast a gentle and lighter blue haze onto its metal casing, where it was sent into a dull shine. you werent sure if you were crying, but your face felt wetter, and it couldnt be the rain sneaking in. youd checked. the window was new. there were no cracks in the seams. you couldnt even feel any wind at your back, even though you could hear it. your face was wet. you were crying. it wasnt moving. neither of you were moving. it just kept its hollow eyes on you. you werent sure if its claws twitched. maybe they did. you werent sure.

 

if it wasnt for the patter of the rain and the howls of the wind, you would have accused time of stopping all together. instead of a headache, your mind had resulted to screaming. you kept the flashlight aimed at its eyes in anticipation, finger nervously itching the button, millions of nothings running through your mind again, and you waited for it to move, to so much as twitch, to do _anything_

 

there, its leg moved. a stiff yet smooth creak, but you didnt pay attention to whether it had moved towards or away. your actions had been hard wired to its usual patterns by that point. movement equaled bright white. it had turned to simple maths.

 

but its eyes were still blank.

 

you noticed that too late as you clicked the beam on. as soon as the light connected with its face, it let out a crystal clear roar that sent shocks down your spine and into the core of your soul. like an unsprung coil, it leapt, hook bared. you felt cold, sharp, metallic fingers curl around your neck, your back harshly collide with the window, its face right in yours, eyes as red as the devils as that blue light washed over its tarnished features and you could see the glint of the hook in your peripheral vision looking brighter than ever as it edged closer and closer to your face in a blurry speed and everything was screaming and you were sweating and crying and hyperventilating and you couldnt breathe its grip was like iron you felt like you were gonna puke and you felt the sharpness of the hook tear into your forehead and drag down your face to your eye and it all felt agonizingly hot yet dreadfully cold at the same time and the headache was back but ten times worse your lungs felt on fire and it kept dragging and dragging and dragging down down down it felt as if your face was being melted off it kept its eyes on you as it tore your face off its claws dug into your neck drawing blood and you couldnt breathe or see or hear and fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _fuckfuckfuck_

**Author's Note:**

> spent too long on this


End file.
